It is highly desirable to have the cap of a container secured in place from accidental removal, or from being tampered with or removed. This is particularly desirable to protect children from removing caps from containers which may contain harmful substances. It is common practice to enclose the portion of a cap and a portion of a spout or neck of a container or bottle with metal or layer of plastic material which may be removed or torn.